A and E
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy joins the A and E, Dr. Harry Potter knows he's in trouble.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **The OTP AU! Competition - Round 2 - Doctor AU.**

 **Gringotts Prompts**

 **Criminal Minds Quote - Don't you have anything better to do? / Than to annoy you for three hours? Hell no!**

 **Friends Quote - Guess What? / You got a job? / Are you kidding? I'm trained for nothing! I was laughed out of twelve interviews today.**

 **Pairing - HarryLucius.**

* * *

 **A and E**

* * *

Harry let himself into the flat tiredly, dropping his keys on the table. It had been another long day in the Accident and Emergency and he was ready to eat and fall into bed.

"Guess what?"

Harry walked into the kitchen to find his cousin making a sandwich.

"You got a job?"

"Are you kidding? I'm trained for nothing! I was laughed at in twelve interviews today!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the exaggeration. He doubted Dudley had even been to one interview. "Then what?"

"I ran into that snotty blond today. You know, the one with the daft name. You had a crush on his dad?"

"Draco?"

Dudley nodded. "Aye, that's him. Anyway, he told me that his dad is coming to Mungo's."

Harry frowned. "As a patient?"

"No, you dolt. He's the new thing, you know, the new... You told me the other day. The new..."

"Senior House Officer?"

"See, you know what I'm on about. So, yeah. He's the new Senior House Officer at Saint Mungo's. He'll be your boss, right?"

"I guess so. Was there a point to this conversation?"

"Well... you had a crush on him, didn't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What are you, four? I found him attractive, Dud, but that means nothing. If he's anything like his son, I hope he stays the hell away from me."

Dudley grinned. "If you say so, Harry."

* * *

"You must be Harry Potter. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"I find it best not to listen to the gossip. As you're my new boss, you'll have time to work out if I'm as good as the rumours say," Harry replied quietly. He wasn't in the mood for this. He had already worked a full shift, and had been drafted in to cover for Terry, who was out with the flu. Harry bloody hated winter.

Doctor Malfoy nodded his head. "As you say."

"If you don't mind, sir, I've got patients to see," Harry murmured, exiting the office. Dear Lord, but the man truly was an exquisite specimen. Long blonde hair, stony grey eyes, tall and fit. Shaking his head at himself, Harry moved quickly down the corridor.

"Ah, Dr Potter! I was just looking for you. Madam Marchbanks is in room three."

"Again? What's the complaint this time?"

"Something to do with her back, I think. I'm not too sure, she refuses to talk to anybody but you. You are the best, after all," Lavender said, giggling. Harry pushed her shoulder gently.

"I can't help but think it's time for a long holiday," he replied with a smile.

"But what would we do without you!" she exclaimed mockingly.

"I know," he answered, deadpan. "The hospital would surely fall apart without me. After all, I am the only doctor qualified to look after the hundreds of patients we get every week."

"Go see to your patient, you goon."

* * *

"Why are you still here? I thought you had a date?" Harry asked, settling himself in front of the TV. That evening marked the first time he'd finished work before seven for over a month.

"She called and cancelled. Something about her mum having an accident or something," Dudley replied, digging into the bowl of popcorn Harry'd made himself.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Than to annoy you for three hours? Hell no. Besides, I hardly ever see you now."

"How'd you know I'm not doing that on purpose?"

"I know because I'm your favourite cousin and you love me."

"You're my only cousin and I put up with you."

"That hurts. Truly, I'm heartbroken," Dudley said, feigning pain in his chest. Harry bopped him on the head with a cushion.

"How's things going with your crush?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't have a crush?"

"Alright, alright. How are things going with the new boss who you find ridiculously attractive?"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't seen much of him. A and E isn't exactly the most peaceful of departments."

"So, you're not mooning all over him then?"

"Of course I'm not. Don't be a jerk."

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Harry. You need to get laid. You might be more cheerful."

Dudley found himself with a face full of cushion.

* * *

"Potter. Fancy seeing you here."

"I know, it must be such a shock. I mean, it's not like I work here or anything," Harry replied, his eyes still on the chart he'd been reading.

"How are you liking working with my father, Potter? Is he keeping you busy? Must be galling, being bossed around by a Malfoy, when you profess to hate us so much."

"I don't hate Malfoys, Draco, I just hate you. I thought you understood the difference."

"When my father hears -"

"When I hear what, Draco?" came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. Harry glanced at him, before returning his attention to the chart. He didn't think there was a way to make the scrubs they wore look attractive, but Lucius proved him wrong on a daily basis.

"Nothing father."

"Oh, no, do continue, Draco, I'm most interested."

"It was nothing, Lucius. Just a conversation between old acquaintances. Excuse me, I've got to go and check on Mr Fenwick," Harry said, walking away from the two of them. He could feel eyes on his back but he didn't let himself turn around.

Mentally shaking his head at Draco, Harry sighed. He'd turned Draco down for a date a little over a year ago, and the man hadn't let it drop since. He was always looking for new ways to aggravate Harry.

* * *

"Dr Potter, a word please?"

Harry dropped the file he'd been reading and walked from the nurses desk to Lucius' office.

"Sir?"

"Sit down, Harry."

"I'd rather stand, if it's all the same."

"Please yourself. I wanted to apologise for my son. He's rather arrogant, and he doesn't seem to know when to hold his tongue."

Harry chuckled. "I know Draco. You shouldn't feel like you have to apologise for him. Is that all?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd allow me to take you to dinner?"

Harry blinked. What?

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Lucius laughed. "It cannot be that unreasonable, surely? I'd like to take you to dinner?"

"Why?"

It was Lucius' turn to blink. "Because I find you attractive and intelligent and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Is this some sort of revenge because I turned Draco down?"

"You turned Draco down? That explains so much. No, it's not. One date, Harry? What harm can it do?"

* * *

Harry let himself into the flat as quietly as he could, hoping that Dudley would already have turned in for the night.

"How did your date with Doctor Dishy go?"

No such luck.

"Doctor Dishy?"

Dudley shrugged. "Seemed appropriate. So? How was it?"

Harry sighed.

"That bad."

"It was amazing," Harry admitted.

"Then why are you acting like someone kicked your puppy?"

"I don't have a puppy."

"Stop being a smartass."

"I... It wasn't supposed to be that easy, you know?"

Dudley shook his head. "No, I don't know. I know Blaise fucked with your head, but you've been single for four years, Harry. I think you've mourned the end of that relationship for long enough, don't you?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

"Definitely," Dudley corrected. "Gonna see him again?"

"Of course I am. He's my boss."

"Harry."

"I don't know, Dud. We haven't arranged anything, but that doesn't mean much, does it?"

* * *

"I had fun last night," came the familiar drawling tone.

Harry was in the queue in the cafeteria, and in a world of his own. Lucius standing behind him, his head close enough that Harry felt his warm breath on his ear, was enough to startle him so badly, he almost dropped his tray.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I was lost in thought."

"I'd like to take you out again, Harry."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really not comfortable dating someone I work with. I had a good time, honestly, it was great, but I'm just not... comfortable."

Harry watched as Lucius nodded slightly, a calculating look in his eyes, before he walked away.

Sighing sadly, Harry couldn't help but feel like he'd just let something incredible walk out of his life.

* * *

"Harry, there's a delivery at reception for you."

Harry frowned. "Do you know who it's from?"

"Sorry, Harry. We're jammed down there."

He nodded. "I know. I'll be down shortly, alright?"

Finishing up with his patient, Harry walked swiftly to reception, where a box was awaiting him. He opened it curiously, eyes widening slowly when he saw a blood red rose lay on an ivory satin pillow. He put the box down on the side, taking the card out and slipping it open.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you haven't heard yet, but as of this coming Friday,_

 _I will no longer be working in A and E. I am being moved up to Intensive Care, where the_

 _need for more staff is much greater._

 _Perhaps the nurses are correct when they say all A and E needs is you?_

 _I digress._

 _As I will no longer be your boss, would you_

 _permit me to take you to dinner?_

 _Lucius Malfoy_


End file.
